The Angel Series
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: Spike has a guardian angel and he has to help Buffy save the world AGAIN!
1. Spike's Angel

It's was clear Friday night in Sunnydale and everything is normal. Well as normal as it can get in a town on top of a Hellmouth...  
  
Spike was once again sitting in his crypt, sulking about the chip in his head....as usual, when he heard a strange yet familiar voice...  
  
"Spike....Spike...." said the voice. It sounded like pure seduction and Spike shivered.  
  
*Oh no!* Spike thought *Not HER, anyone but her!* A shadow in the corner of the dimly lit crypt started to form a shape as Spike watched. The shadow took the shape of a woman, wearing a form fitting black hooded cloak with a plunging neckline, her face was hidden by the hood but you could see her shoulder length brown hair, but what really made her even more strange were the black feather wings portruding from her back. The shadow/woman giggled.  
  
"Vampy, you bitch...to what do I owe the pain of your visit?" Spike said sarcastically, with a glare. By this time Vampy had fully materialized, she walked over to Spike and pulled off her hood.  
  
"'Now William, is that anyway to treat your Guardian Angel?" she said sweetly. The dark angel really did live up to her name. Aside from having crystal color changing eyes, she had two tiny fangs which were visible when she talked or smiled.  
  
"The name is Spike, pet. And whoever decided to give me the bloody Angel of Death for a Guardian must've thought himself extremely clever!" Spike shouted at the ceiling. Vampy was trying hard to hold in her giggles.  
  
"He's not listening WILLIAM that's why I'm here" Vampy said with a laugh, "And besides, If I wasn't your Guardian the Initiative would've killed you." Spike just looked at his unwanted angel...then stuck his tongue out at her, and turned away from her. Vampy sighed at his childish behavior and went to sit next to him on the sarcophgus.  
  
"Don't you even wanna know why I'm here Spikey?" asked Vampy.  
  
Spike faced her. "No, I bloody well don't" he said. Vampy looked a little dissappointed, but the look quickly vanished.  
  
"Well I'm going to tell you anyway! So listen!" she shouted. Spike looked at her like she had lost her mind, he had never heard Vampy raise her voice...it sounded like unbridled fury.   
  
"Sorry" Spike mumbled.  
  
"S'ok. The people upstairs think it's time for you to atone for your sins...their words not mine" said Vampy  
  
"Atone for my sins? Who do they think I am, Peaches?" said Spike referring to Angel.  
  
"Oh, there is no cause for confusion there" she said huskily, with a smirk. Spike just smirked back.  
  
"Watch it luv, I think youre staring to fancy me" Spike said with a leer.   
  
"Fancy you? I think not Oh blonde one" Vampy said seriously, her smile belaying her tone.   
  
"Okay, getting back to this atoning business...What do I have to do?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"You're not going to like this Spikey but you're going to have to help the Slayer and her friends" said Vampy, closing her eyes and waiting for him to explode. The explosion never came, Spike actually looked thoughtful.  
  
"Aren't you going to say 'Bloody Hell'?" she asked, wondering why Spike didn't go nuts. Spike didn't answer her instead he asked a very Spike-like question...  
  
"What do I get out of this deal?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, well you get your chip de-activated my yours truly if you agree to help them...and no tricks because I CAN kill you if I have to." Vampy said. Vampy looked up at the ceiling suddenly as if she were listening to something. Spike was watching her intently wondering what she was hearing.  
  
"Spikey, one of my 'associates' just gave me a news flash...You actually LIKE the Slayer! That's why you didn't explode when I told you and why you wanna take this offer!" Vampy giggled. Spike was at a loss.  
  
"Me fancy the Slayer?! Are you out of your bloody celestial mind?!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey, my sources never lie William" she smirked.  
  
"And who is this particular source anyway?" Spike asked.   
  
"Cupid." Vampy said still smiling.   
  
*Oh great, secrets out* Spike thought.  
  
"Oh, Bloody Hell! Alright maybe I do fancy the Slayer...a bit, but I'm only doing this to get my chip out" Spike said, trying to sound convincing. Vampy saw right through him.  
  
"That's the spirit Spikey, you gotta do what you gotta do" she encouraged sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
Spike sighed and got up from where he and the angel sat to get his famous duster off a candle holder where he had placed it. He put on his coat turned then headed to the door, Spike then turned back around and walked back up to Vampy who was still sitting prettily on the dusty stone sarcophgus.   
  
"I think were forgetting something, luv" he said, "My chip."  
  
"Oh silly me" said Vampy said with yet another laugh. She stood and placed her hands on Spike's chest, then kissed him soundly and softly on the mouth. A white hot feeling shot through Spike's body and as quick as it came, it was gone. Spike looked at Vampy in a new light, she seemed to glow with a dark aura about her.  
  
"You're part demon!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Duh! You didn't get that with the fangs and why my name is Vampy?" she said. Spike cocked an eyebrow at her usage of teenage slang.  
  
"Well I suppose this is goodbye then eh, luv?" Spike asked. Vampy shook her head.  
  
"No, not goodbye Spike. Just a 'see you later'" she said, "whether you believe it or not, I care about you and I'll always be looking out for you no matter what"  
  
At that moment Spike was sorry that he had ever hated his angel, It felt good to have someone watch over him.  
  
"Well then, See you later pet" he said as he sauntered out into the clear night, knowing that his Dark Angel would always be watching over him.  
  
"Later Spikey" Vampy whispered to the empty crypt. There was a gust of wind and Vampy knew she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Do you think him and the Slayer will make it?" Vampy asked her companion, putting her arms around him.  
  
"I know they will, my love...They don't call me the God of Love for nothing" said her companion smiling.  
  
In a flash of light the two celestial beings disappeared, leaving Spike on Earth, walking through the graveyard towards the direction of Buffy's dorm wondering what the hell he was going to say to the tiny blonde Slayer...  



	2. Vampy's Spike

Spike had no clue as to what to say to the Slayer! As many attempts as he had made on her life, he never thought what would happen if they were fighting on the same side...her side. Sure he had thought about making her a vampire, creating death and destruction everywhere with her by his side. But becoming one of the "good guys" made him somewhat sick! And okay, he had helped her against Angelus but that was for his own selfish reasons only, not because some celestial being on high told him to!  
  
*You're just doing this for to get the chip out mate, it has nothing to do with the Slayer in all her golden glory* Spike thought to himself. "Bloody Hell" he said aloud.  
  
Since Spike was lost in thought, he didn't realize that he was circling Stevenson Hall.  
He finally looked up and noticed where he was...   
  
"C'mon, it's not liked you've never talked to the chit before" Spike said to himself.  
  
"Talk to yourself often William?" said a voice from behind him.  
  
Spike turned around slowly to see his angel standing behind him, with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Vampy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked   
  
"Checking on you! It's my job remember?" she replied with a giggle, "And I came to warn you not to go up there just yet, Commando Riley is up there"  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Iowa boy's name. He growled as he felt his jealousy rise.  
  
"What she sees in that stupid wanker, I'll never know," Spike said angrily.  
  
"Jealous are we Spikey? I thought you didn't 'fancy the Slayer'" said Vampy, mimicking his accent.  
  
Spike glared at the angel, then turned away to stare up at the dorm. *Easy mate*  
  
"Spike, calm down. I suggest you go see Buffy's watcher before you talk to her, she might wanna stake your ass before you even get a chance to open your mouth" Vampy said.  
  
"Yes mum" Spike replied sarcastically.  
  
Vampy took that opportunity to stick her tongue out at the blonde vampire. Spike cocked an eyebrow at her childish behavior.  
  
"Someone is being immature," he said  
  
"Me? Immature? Not even, who's the one that called me mum a few seconds ago?" she replied.  
  
"Hey I'm 126 years old, so I'm far from immature, pet" said Spike.  
  
"I'm older than you, therefore you are a child to me William" said Vampy with a smile, pleased with herself.  
  
"Piss off" he replied, "And the name is SPIKE"   
  
"Yes, I know...WILLIAM!" she said giggling.  
  
*Why are such angels raving loonies? * Spike thought, looking up at the heavens.  
  
"I heard that!!" said Vampy, semi-angrily.  
  
"Did I not just say piss off?" he said walking off.  
  
"I'll be watching you Spikey!" she called from behind him. When Spike turned around to reply...Vampy was gone, leaving him to go talk to Giles.  
  
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Inside Buffy's room...  
  
"Riley I don't see why it bothers you so much" Buffy said to the ex-Initiative member  
  
"He's a vampire Buffy, he needs to be eliminated" Riley replied angrily.  
  
"Well Spike is harmless now, what damage can he do?" she said while hiding stakes on her body.  
  
With that Riley went quiet and just looked at his girlfriend while she continued to hide the tools of her trade on her.  
  
"Riley, I don't know what your deal is but I have to go patrol. This issue is closed," said Buffy.  
  
"I'm going with you," he replied "you'll need back up"  
  
"No, I'm the Slayer...I can do this without you. You'll only slow me down" Buffy snapped.  
  
Riley looked as if he'd been struck a blow. He'd never had things like that directed at him from Buffy...  
  
"Bye" she said walking out the door.  
  
Walking across one of the campus lawns, Buffy felt her slayer sense tingle signaling that a vampire was near. Just then, someone tapped her on the back. Buffy grabbed the arm the tapped her and swung the person around, aiming a stake at the persons heart.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy!" exclaimed Vampy.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Buffy, pressing the stake to the angels' heart.  
  
"I'm a friend! Do you always try to stake your friends?!" she replied.  
  
"No, but I don't have many friends that are vampires" Buffy said, starting to lose her patience.   
  
"Does this look like I'm a vampire?" Vampy asked spreading her black wings. Breaking Buffy's hold on her, Buffy looked confused.  
  
"But I'm getting evil vibes from you" said Buffy  
  
"Yeah well that may be because I'm part demon" she replied.  
  
"Part demon?" Buffy asked still puzzled.  
  
"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Vampy the Angel of Death...At you service" said Vampy with a curtsy.  
  
"Vampy? Your name is Vampy?" asked Buffy, with a little smile.  
  
"Yup. Blame them for the name" the angel replied, casting a glance upward.  
  
"I thought the guy with the sickly took care of dead people," said Buffy  
  
"It's a sickle and that's the Grim Reaper, he's just used to frighten people," said Vampy "he's a really great guy once you get to know him."  
  
"Uh huh. Well Vampy, What are you doing here? Oh wait! I'm not dead or in the process of dying am I?" Buffy asked fearfully  
  
Vampy giggled and Buffy's look of fright made itself more visible. *Please God no!* she prayed silently.  
  
"He's not listening Buffy," said Vampy "and besides I'm not here to take you, I'm here guarding a certain blonde vamp we all know and love"  
  
"Spike? You're peroxide boy's guardian angel?" laughed Buffy "Someone up there must've thought he was funny." Vampy laughed as well.  
  
"You know that's the same thing William said," she said.  
  
"OK, so welcome to the Hellmouth." said Buffy  
  
"Thanks, I'm here to tell you Spike is at your watcher's. Spike is one of the white hats now" Vampy said with a smile, knowing how much Spike would hate the sound of it.  
  
"Spike is a good guy now? Why? Wait never mind, he's getting something out of this isn't he? Why else would he help us?" Buffy said partly to herself.  
  
"You'd be surprised...he's getting his chip out for good behavior" said Vampy. Buffy gave her a horrified look.  
  
"You can't do that! If he gets his chip out he'll go back to killing again...especially trying to kill me!" Buffy practically yelled.  
  
"Buffy, he won't be able to hurt you or yours...as for the innocents he wont be able to kill them, he will only be able to take enough to satisfy his hunger." Vampy replied.  
  
"Well, it's better than him killing. I still don't like it but I'll accept it." said Buffy  
  
"That's good a Slayer." said Vampy *Ho boy, imagine what she'll do when she finds out Spikey boy likes her*  
  
"So, I guess I'm going over to Giles then huh?" Buffy said.  
  
"Good plan, just don't attack the peroxide jerk when you get there ok?" said Vampy "No wait, scratch that...You have my permission to knock him around some just don't hurt him too much."   
  
Buffy giggled "You got it" she said and started to walk off.  
  
"Hey how will I find you if I need you?" asked Buffy  
  
"Don't worry about it...I'll find you" said Vampy, smiling and showing some fangs.  
  
Vampy giggled once more and disappeared before Buffy's eyes. *Wow, wait till I tell Giles about this* she thought  
  
************************************************************************  
Somewhere in the heavens...  
  
"VAMPY!!!" yelled Cupid  
  
"What what what!?" Vampy yelled back, appearing before her beloved's eyes.  
  
"Why is there Fyarl Demon blood all over kitchen?" he asked angrily, holding up a rag soaked with the offending liquid.  
  
An "I'm guilty look" crossed her angelic features.  
  
"Um, I was making smoothies?" she explained lamely.  
  
Cupid was not amused, he raised an angry eyebrow at her explanation. He started to  
advance on her, Vampy backed up with every step forward he took towards her.  
  
"Ok! ok!, I dunno how but demons are somehow crossing over into heaven. The Fyarl Demon decided to visit and I had to kill it" Vampy said "And aren't you supposed to be the God of Love? Why are you acting like Ares?"  
  
Cupid backed off and threw the rag onto the floor, settling into his favorite chair..., which was white and decorated with red hearts. Vampy watched silently.  
  
"Sorry, my love. It's just the thing with your charge and the Slayer...you're spending too much time on earth" he said with a sigh.  
  
"Awww! Cupie, are you feeling a little neglected?" she asked, sitting on his lap.  
  
Vampy wrapped her arms around her white winged love, kissed him softly on his lips and settled into his embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweets but this is the biggest job 'THEY' have ever trusted me with and it's eating up my time" Vampy said, "Plus I have to stop this demon cross over thing from happening by helping the slayer and Spikey make a truce."  
  
"Why can't Allie try to take over heaven the traditional way? By having a good old fashioned, direct war between good and evil?" asked Cupid.  
  
"Allie was never one for direct confrontation Cupie, she has demons do all her dirty work" replied Vampy, snuggling further into his embrace. The thought of Allie taking over scared her...The thought of Allie period, scared her!  
  
"Well I hope this Slayer and that vampire of yours are strong enough to take her down" Cupid replied.  
  
"Together, they'll kick some evil ass" Vampy said enthusiastically, kissing Cupid on the nose.  
  
"I hope so, my love...I hope so" said Cupid   
  
************************************************************************  
Giles house...  
  
"S-Spike, what makes you think Buffy is going to go along with this?" Giles asked the peroxide blonde.  
  
"She bloody has to! If I have to be good to get this damned chip out then so be it!" he replied.  
  
Giles was about to say something more when he heard the voice of his Slayer.  
  
"Hi Giles" greeted Buffy, ignoring Spike.  
  
"Hello to you to Slayer" Spike said.  
  
"I just ran into a friend of the heavenly kind" Buffy told her watcher, while throwing a smirk Spikes way.  
  
*Oh hell, Vampy just had to go to the bloody Slayer* Spike thought *When I get my hands on that chit...*  
  
"F-Friend?" inquired Giles  
  
"Yeah, her name is Vampy. She's the..." Buffy started.  
  
"Angel of Death" Giles finished for her.  
  
Buffy plopped down onto the couch, While Giles went to the bookcase and took out one of his volumes.   
  
"Oh and guess what else Giles, she's Spike's guardian angel" Buffy stated with a giggle.  
  
Spike just glared at her. *I am going to rip Vampy's wings off* he thought violently.  
  
"Yes well, someone must've thought themselves extremely clever by giving Spike a guardian angel...and the Angel of Death no less" said Giles with a small smile forming on his lips.   
  
"Did someone summon me?" asked the angel in question, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"No, we bloody well didn't so you can leave" said Spike angrily. Vampy just arched an eyebrow at her charge.  
  
"Hey Vampy"said Buffy brightly.  
  
"Hi Slayer," replied Vampy with a smile. "Now, William what did I tell you about being rude?"  
  
Spike just glared at her, and started mumbling about annoying Slayers and nosy guardian angels.  
  
"So Vampy what brings you here?" Buffy asked, smirking at Spike.  
  
"I came to annoy my darling William...And to ask if a truce has been made" she replied.  
  
"If the bleached doof would stop mumbling maybe we could reach an agreement," said Buffy.  
  
"Sod off!" Spike snapped. He sat down in a chair and began to pout.  
  
"Now Spikey don't pout..." Vampy scolded playfully. "Anyway, so do we have a truce or not?"  
  
"Sure, I think I can deal with the "Big Bad" for a while without wanting to stake him" Buffy replied.  
  
*I don't think the Big Bad can deal with not staking you, luv* Spike thought naughtily, with a grin.  
  
"I heard that William" said Vampy smirking. "Naughty vampire."  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he shouted, "Get out of my head you nosy chit!"  
  
"Huh? What did he say?" asked Buffy in confusion looking at the pair.  
  
"He said the Big Bad wants to..." Vampy started.  
  
"To get the hell out of here!" Spike finished, clamping a hand over the angels' mouth.  
  
Vampy bit his hand. Spike jumped back with a shout, he surveyed his hand...There were two tiny puncture marks where she had bitten him, they were both bleeding. He licked the blood then glared at Vampy.  
  
"Flaming hell, woman!" he yelled. Vampy smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Y-yes well seeing as it's almost sunrise, I think it's time for Spike to be going. You can take up patrol with Buffy tomorrow night" said Giles dragging his eyes from his book.  
  
"I'll meet up with you at sundown at your crypt" said Buffy.  
  
"Well I guess the truce issue is solved, I'll make sure Spikey behaves himself while he's working with you. And my work here is done" said Vampy pleased with herself.  
  
"And I am getting the blood hell out of here" said Spike getting up and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Spike was half way to his crypt when he heard a familiar giggle coming from behind him. He stopped but he didn't turn around.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you want now, you stupid bint?" said Spike angrily.  
  
"Are you mad that I almost let your dirty little secret slip?" Vampy asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"Yes I bloody well am!" Spike shouted, "The Big Bad isn't supposed to have feelings for the Slayer!"  
  
"Well why not?" she asked  
  
"It's not the order of things! I'm evil, she's good. I'm a vampire, she's a Slayer! We're supposed to kill each other, not be making googly eyes at each other!" he replied.  
  
"And since when have you followed the order of things William?" challenged Vampy.  
  
Spike didn't know what to say. *Even if she did know, she still wouldn't have me and just like Cecily...I'm beneath her* he thought sadly.  
  
"Cuando amor no es locura, no es amor." said Vampy softly (When love is not madness, it is not love.)  
  
"Yeah well love has a way of making my life go bullocks up" said Spike bitterly "I just want to get this thing over and done with so I can slink back into the shadows where I belong."  
  
With that being said, Spike continued his walk to his crypt without sparing a backward glance for the angel.  
  
"Don't worry William, you'll get the girl this time" Vampy whispered into the dark, "I'll make sure of it"  
  
"Oh Cupid!" she called to the heavens...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Earth's Angels

"Bloody hell" exclaimed Spike, falling off of the sarcophagus he was sleeping on.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you say that entirely too much?" said Buffy staring down at him.  
  
"Sod off" he replied, picking himself up off of the floor.  
  
"Now William, be nice," said another voice.  
  
Both Buffy and Spike looked at the newcomer of course it was Vampy. She had forgone wearing her "work clothes" and was now dressed as a normal mortal teenager. She was wearing faded black jeans and black tube top with a red silk shirt over it. Buffy giggled noticing the angel's choice of clothing and Spike gave his angel a glare.  
  
"Style biting now are we, pet?" he snapped.  
  
"Touchy touchy, William" she replied "I happen to like the colors black and red too ya know"  
  
"So Vampy, why the costume change?" asked Buffy   
  
"Well 'they' decided to effectively watch Spike that I have to follow him around on earth instead of popping up out of nowhere" she replied.  
  
"Well that's just soddin' great, now I have to deal with the two most annoying women on earth, the Slayer and my bloomin' guardian angel!" Spike said to himself, ignoring the looks the women were giving him.  
  
"Yes well we have a patrolling session to get to so if you don't mind..." said Buffy looking at Spike expectantly. He gave her a glare and grabbed his duster of his armchair.  
  
"I expect you'll be joining us?" she asked turning to Vampy.  
  
"Yup, I'll fill you in on this situation you and William are supposed to stop" Vampy replied.  
  
"Situation?" said Spike.  
  
"Ooops! Didn't I mention it earlier?" asked Vampy sheepishly.  
  
"No, pet. You failed to bring it up," growled Spike.  
  
"Down boy" said Buffy "What is this situation that we all of a sudden have to deal with?"  
  
"Well, you guys aren't gonna like this but you're have to save the world" Vampy replied.  
  
"Again?!" shouted Buffy and Spike in unison. Spike plopped down in his chair and Buffy started to pace.  
  
"But I did this already! What do they want me to do now?!" she yelled, pausing in front of the angel.  
  
"Have you seen the movie Bedazzled? I know William has" said Vampy shooting a smirk Spikes way. He promptly flipped her the bird then he heard a voice inside his head.  
*Don't worry, I won't tell her that you imagined her in Elizabeth Hurley's place*  
  
"Yeah, Isn't that the one that where the chick from Austin Powers plays the devil?" asked Buffy.  
  
"That's the one," replied the angel.  
  
"What does that have to do with saving the world?" asked Buffy  
  
"Well, you have to keep the devil from taking over heaven and all the souls there. Earth is the battle field," said Vampy quietly.  
  
"Fuck!" muttered Spike.  
  
"You haven't heard the worst of it," Vampy continued, "You, Spike, and the Scoobies have been appointed heavens champions, in other words...You're earths angels"  
  
"Oh, not good. Sooo not good." said Buffy, resuming her pacing. "Looks like were due for a trip to Giles'" The vampire and slayer began to head out the door.  
  
"That's not all Slayer," said Vampy, her voice stopping the two from heading out the door.  
  
"What the hell is it now?!" growled Spike.  
  
"You two and the Scoobies will be given powers to use against Allie's army but I don't know what they are yet or who will get what power." Vampy replied.  
  
"Do we know when we'll get these powers?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"You should get them by midnight tonight, so I suggest you call everyone and get them gathered at the watchers as well." answered Vampy.  
  
Suddenly the two women heard a banging noise coming from the other side of the crypt. They turned to the direction of the noise; Spike was banging his head against one wall of the crypt.  
  
"Stupid bang freakin bang knob. bang Why bang me?" he said in between bangs.  
  
"Spike! What the hell are you doing? We need you conscious!" Buffy yelled, smacking the blonde vampire upside the head.  
  
"Slayer, In case you haven't noticed I am not happy about all this! I signed up to help you with patrols and the occasional bad guy, I didn't sign up to save the whole sodding world!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Ok enough of this!" yelled a voice.  
  
Buffy jumped into a fighting stance, Spike went game face and threw himself in front of Buffy. Buffy dropped out of her stance and looked at Spike, confused. Vampy looked at them both and tried to conceal her smile. Spike glared at the newcomer.  
  
"And who might you be, mate?" he said, his voice low and deadly.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at him then looked towards Vampy. Vampy giggled and went over to him. The man gave her a peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two blondes stared at the angel like she was nuts.  
  
"William, Buffy I would like to meet Cu...I mean um Matt" said Vampy, glad that she hadn't let Matt's real identity slip.  
  
Buffy pushed Spike out of the way, and went over to shake Matt's hand. Spike stayed in game face, still eyeing the man. *It's not polite to stare, Spikey* said Vampy, inside his head. He looked at his angel then let his game face faded away.  
  
"Hello Buffy" said Matt/Cupid "And William"  
  
"The name is SPIKE! What is with all you magical types calling me by that poncy name?" said Spike angrily.  
  
"Has a bit of a temper on him doesn't he?" Matt/Cupid said to Vampy, making her giggle again.  
  
"Oh there's something else I forgot to tell you guys!" said Vampy.  
  
"Great, what is it now?" Spike muttered.  
  
"You can't call me Vampy while I am here on earth, Allie, you know the devil isn't supposed to know I am working with you guys."  
  
"The devil is a woman and her name is Allie? Wait why can't we call you Vampy?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Part demon, remember? She can um...kill me" Vampy replied weakly, hoping they wouldn't know she was holding something back. 'Matt' looked at her sharply but said nothing and Spike gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"Okay, so what do we call you then?" asked Buffy.  
  
"You can call me by my real name...Ilianna," said Vampy quietly.  
  
"Ilianna? Pretty name..." Buffy murmured.  
  
"Yeah, It was my name before...before she..." Vampy stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Shh, it's okay my love. Don't think about it or we'll never get anything done" 'Matt' whispered in her ear.  
  
"Alright people enough of this! We've got a world to save and we're not going to save it by standing around here boo-hooing" said Spike angrily.  
  
"You are such a jerk! Your own guardian angel is having a crisis and you don't care!" yelled Buffy.  
  
"Slayer I..." Spike started.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Spike!" said Buffy cutting him off, going out of the door.  
  
"Sla-Buffy wait!" Spike called after her.  
  
Vampy and Cupid were left alone in the crypt. Vampy sighed and extracted her self from Cupid's embrace, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Illy? Sweetie, are you gonna be okay?" Cupid asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be alright. I almost let it slip about...about HER didn't I?" she replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it, baby. She won't know you're you, you've got me, your charge, and the Slayer to help protect you if she does find out." said Matt/Cupid going over and hugging his love. She snuggled into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Vampy asked.  
  
"Doing my job and helping you..." he replied.  
  
"Well you're not doing that good of a job seeing as the two bottle blondes just left," Vampy said with a small smile.  
"Since when do you care about the love biz?" asked Cupid.  
  
"Since William is madly in love with the slayer," she replied.  
  
"Well she loves him too" said Cupid "Ooops!"  
  
"What?! Wait, she loves GI Joe!" exclaimed Vampy.  
  
"Um, Race you to the watchers!" Cupid said, disappearing.  
  
"Tayo! Cupie! You aren't getting off that easy!" called Vampy...disappearing also. The exclamation of "Damn Men!" ringing off the walls of the empty crypt.  
  
Series TBC  
  
  
  



	4. Of Angels And Mysterious Powers

Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The 4th story in the Angel Series, The gang gets their powers and Buffy admits some of her feelings for Spike.  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who made me hurry up with this series I really appreciate all the compliments on my stories. I love you all! *Smiles*  
  
  
Spike caught up with Buffy on her way to Giles'. By the way she was walking he could tell that she wasn't too happy.  
  
"Slayer!" Spike called. Buffy didn't pause or turn around she just kept walking.   
  
"Buffy, wait please!" he called again. This time she stopped and slowly turned to face him.  
  
"What do you want Spike?" she replied in a deadly tone. Spike sighed. *I am a complete nancyboy*   
  
"I'm sorry for being a prick, luv. It's just that I am madder than all hell about this saving the world bullocks" said Spike *Cor, now I'm apologizing? Dru has nothing on me now*  
  
"Y-you're apologizing to me? Way wiggy. Are you sure your Spike?" Buffy asked slightly amused  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Slayer" he replied, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. He exhaled the smoke and looked at her. Buffy was looking at him strangely.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Buffy replied, "What do you think about this whole thing?"  
  
"I think the blokes upstairs need to get off their clouds and solve their own sodding problems." He said. Buffy laughed, as they started walking together toward Giles'.  
  
"For once, Spike we agree on something" she said.  
  
"Yeah, the world really is coming to and end if we agree with each other." Spike replied with a smile.   
  
The Scooby Gang had arrived at Giles' house just as Cupid appeared. A flash of white light filled the room and Vampy appeared with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Matt...." She started.  
  
"Shh! The meeting is starting baby," he said with a half smile. Vampy frowned.  
  
"This isn't over, Cupie" she whispered, low enough so only he could hear. Cupid/Matt swallowed hard, he knew he was in for it later.  
  
"Uh Buffy, Who are the newbies?" asked Xander, shooting a puzzled glance at Vampy and Cupid.  
  
"...And Spike's here...Buffy why is Spike here?" asked Willow.  
  
"Don't worry Red, I won't bite...I'll make an exception for the whelp though" said Spike with a smirk.   
  
"Yeah right, peroxide fang. As long as it's still chips ahoy in your head you can't do anything" Xander replied. Spike stalked toward Xander. Hoping to avert serious drama Buffy began to speak...  
  
"Oook, introduction time," said Buffy, " Ilianna, Matt meet Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara." Everybody said their "hellos" and the meeting really got underway.  
  
"Ok, this is what we know Scoobies...You all will gain a power to help stop the devil from taking over the earth and heaven." Vampy stated.   
  
"Powers? Devil? Huh?" said Xander, looking to Buffy.  
  
"We have to save the world, lack brain," said Spike.  
  
"Then what are you doing here Dead boy Jr.? Shouldn't you be lurking in a crypt somewhere, impotent as you are?" asked Xander, snidely.  
  
"Impotent? I'll show you impotent..." said Spike, half a beat before he sent Xander flying across to room with a right to the jaw. Everyone stared gape mouthed...  
  
"Oh my god! Xander!" Willow gasped out. She went over to his side; blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"B-but the chip..." Xander started. Everyone turned at looked at the peroxide blonde just in time to see him fly backward as Buffy plowed into him aiming a wicked looking stake at his heart.  
  
"Slayer stop!" yelled Vampy, using her powers to throw the slayer off of Spike. The slayer stood where the angel had put her, glaring at the vampire. Spike was in game face glaring right back at her but when he looked her directly in the eyes and say the fury there he let his demonic visage fade. Vampy looked back and forth between the two and shot a look at Cupid.   
*You call this love?* she asked inside his mind.  
  
*Okay they're in denial, so sue me* he answered.  
  
*You take the Slayer, I've got the bleached nut job* Vampy said. Cupid nodded and led the Slayer into Giles' bedroom.  
  
"William, come with me." Vampy said to her charge.  
  
"Arrg! The name is SPIKE! And what if I don't want to go with you?" said Spike. Vampy gave him a deadly look, her eyes flashing.  
  
*If you don't you'll lose the slayer forever* came her reply in his head.  
  
"Damn whelp, damn Slayer...should've killed them both when I had the chance" Spike mumbled following Vampy out of the door. Once the two were outside in the courtyard, Vampy's lecture began...  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? What possessed you knock the glorified brick layer across the room?" Vampy asked angrily. Spike looked down at his shoes like a child being scolded.  
  
"Sorry, luv I..." Spike started.  
  
"Don't 'Sorry, luv" me William! You could've seriously hurt him, now I'm all for watching you kick ass but that wasn't the best way to get the Slayer to like you!" said Vampy.  
  
"I know, pet but that pillock is so bloody annoying and he called me impotent! In the old days he wouldn't have the courage to step up to me let alone insult me!" Spike said.  
  
"I know he made fun of you a lot while you were chipped but you've got to control yourself. Do it for Buffy, if not for yourself." Vampy pleaded.  
  
"You just had to bring my feelings for her into it didn't you?" asked Spike.  
  
"If it weren't for your feelings for her you wouldn't be here oh bleached one" said Vampy softly. Spike flipped her the bird once again and she giggled.   
  
Meanwhile inside the flat...  
  
"I'm going to shove a stake so far up his ass it will pierce his damn brain! The bleached dick!" Buffy yelled. Cupid watched as Buffy paced around the room muttering curses, thinking about what she was going to do to the blonde vampire when he came back inside.  
  
"Buffy, stop it! You're making me dizzy!" said Cupid. Buffy stopped pacing and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Sorry, he just pisses me off to no end! Damn infuriatingly sexy vampires..." Buffy said, the last part said under her breath.  
  
"Um, Buffy...How do you really feel about Spike?" asked Cupid, catching the last part of what she said.  
  
"I hate him! He's an arrogant, cocky, annoying jerk!" replied Buffy *Even if he is a hottie*   
  
"Right..." said Cupid pulling a small leather pouch out of his pocket. By this time Buffy was pacing again and ranting about Spike in her head. *Spike Bad. Slayer good...Spike good looking.... Slayer BAD! Grrr, Damn Vampire!*  
  
"Um, Buffy?" said Cupid trying to get the Slayer attention.  
  
"Yeah?" the Slayer answered, turning around. When she did, Cupid threw some glittery red powder onto her. Buffy sneezed.  
  
"What's with the red glitter?" asked Buffy, shaking off the glitter.  
  
"Um, good luck charm. Err, It's almost midnight, we should join the others." Cupid said.  
  
The two exited the bedroom in time to see Vampy shoving a grumbling vampire back inside the house. Buffy felt her heart to a funny movement when she looked at Spike, almost as if a mini-Xander were doing the snoopy dance in her chest.  
  
*I take it the true love powder is a go?* asked Vampy  
  
*That's a positive* answered Cupid, with a wink at his love. Vampy rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's seconds to midnight everyone" announced Giles.  
  
"Oh goody" said Spike rolling his eyes. Vampy smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Behave, William" said Vampy.   
  
Just then the clock started to chime and everyone looked around as it did. After a few moments the clock was quiet...nothing happened!  
  
"Um, Vampy? I hate to point out the obvious but nothing happened." Said Buffy looking to the angel for answers.  
  
"I dunno what happened but..." Vampy started. Just then the angel went rigid and her whole body was suffused it a blue light, her head lolled back and the light disappeared and Vampy fell forward. She would've hit the ground if Spike and Cupid hadn't caught her. They laid her gently on the couch and everybody crowded around.  
  
"Vampy? Wake up, luv" said Spike, slapping her across the face. To everyone's surprise she opened her eyes. Cupid gave Spike a look.  
  
"Well, she woke up now didn't she?" said Spike innocently.  
  
"Vampire, you are so gonna pay for that. Ow! Head hurts, I hate this job!" grumbled Vampy, sitting up.   
  
"What happened, baby?" asked Cupid taking her in his arms.  
  
"I got transferred the Scooby Gang's powers that's what, it hurt like hell!" she answered rubbing her temples.  
  
"Alright children, line up in front of the angel in pain as I call your name to see what you have won," said Vampy to the Scoobies. "Buffy, you first."  
  
"This isn't going to hurt is it? What you went through didn't look of the fun," said Buffy.  
  
"It won't hurt, trust me. Close your eyes..." Vampy said. Buffy shut her eyes and Vampy put her hand on the Slayer's forehead. The blue glow they had seen engulf Vampy now engulfed Buffy. When the glow disappeared Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Vampy.  
  
"Was that it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"That was it, Slayer" Vampy replied.  
  
"Well what power did I get?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"You see that vase over there, Move it to the coffee table." Said Vampy.  
  
"Move it? Okay..." Buffy started to walk over to the vase when Vampy's voice stopped her.  
  
"No, don't move it like that, Move it with your mind" she said.  
  
"My mind? I can do that?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Try it and see." Replied Vampy.  
  
Buffy concentrated on the vase, nothing happened at first. Then as everyone watched the vase began to shake, it rose, floated over to the coffee table and landed on it perfectly.  
  
"Oh wow!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Neat huh?" said Vampy, "Next!"  
  
One by one the Scoobies got their powers the same way that Buffy had. Spike got super speed and enhanced agility, meaning he would be literally bouncing off the walls when he got hyped up or angry. Willow gained the power to freeze, which she learned of when Spike knocked the vase off the table while testing out his power. Giles gained the power to see the near future...he had foreseen Spike knocking down the vase but no one had listened. Xander gained the powers of a shape shifter, he had morphed into Angel to scare the hell out of Spike...All it really did was get him knocked back into his own shape. Buffy used her power to keep them apart. Tara gained the power of healing...she had healed Xander's split lip from when Spike hit him. And last but not least, Anya had gained the power to cast glamours and illusions. Spike went outside for a smoke and Anya cast a daylight glamour to keep him inside. By the time all the powers where given, Vampy was visibly drained.  
  
"I think I'm going to go take a nap, I'm getting to old for this..." Vampy mumbled, her form shimmering and disappearing.  
  
"I guess I get to stay here and supervise the children...great." Said Cupid to himself.  
  
Vampy had just reached her home in the clouds. Her clothing had changed back into her black robe and she spread her wings, stretching. She was about to crawl into bed when a voice halted her...  
  
"Hello Vampy..." cooed a voice from behind her. Vampy broke into a cold sweat, and then slowly turned toward the voice. Behind her stood Allie, dressed in a form fitting dress in her favorite color...Red.   
  
"Hello...Mother"   
  
Series TBC  
  
  



	5. Love Thy Enemy

Title: Love Thy Enemy  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com   
Rating: R  
Summary: The 5th story in the Angel Series, Allie and Vampy have a confrontation, Spike and Buffy...talk  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive!  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who made me hurry up with this series I really appreciate all the compliments on my stories. I love you all! *Smiles*  
  
  
"Well honey, don't look so surprised...can't a mother visit her daughter?" said Allie, sashaying to Cupid's chair and seating herself.   
  
"Not if the mother is you!" Vampy snapped. Allie looked up at her daughter sharply but said nothing. The angel looked at her mother expectantly waiting for her to explain why she was there, invading her life once again.  
  
"Damn it, Allie! What are you doing here?!" Vampy yelled. Allie was up and out of her chair in a flash, her hand around Vampy's throat.  
  
"What did you call me? I am your mother and you will respect me!" said Allie, her gaze deadly. Vampy's own gaze reflected fear...  
  
"Y-yes, mother" she gasped out. Allie released her child and straightened her clothing, acting as if nothing had happened. She seated herself again and was silent for a moment, and then she spoke.  
  
"I want you to come home, there's a huge battle about to begin and I want you by my side." She said. Vampy's eyes widened is shock, after all this time...after what her mother had done, she wanted her to come home?  
  
"Come home? After what you did, after all the pain you put me through?" asked Vampy, incredulously. Allie nodded, dead serious. Vampy turned away from her and stared out into the heavens.   
  
"You can't tell me that you enjoy working for the holy one? It's against your nature..." Allie spat. Vampy turned and glared at her mother.  
  
"Against my nature? You know damn well that evil is only one part of the whole that makes me. I do this work, have this life, because it's so much better than what you can give me!" Vampy shouted.   
  
"You're in love with this heavenly nonsense...that was your father's doing. If you came with me sweetheart, I could divest you of your good half, you can be whole demon and a goddess at that. That's better than what you have now...you'd work for no one, answer to no one." Allie replied, seductively.  
  
"And where is my father now? Dead, because he would not give up his life in heaven with God to be with you" said Vampy.  
  
"Yes, dead..."Allie murmured. "He was corrupting you, but I was too late. Redeem yourself in my eyes, my precious one. Come back with me..."  
  
"No, mother...I'm not going home with you. Heaven is my home and this is where I'll stay." Said Vampy, staring her mother down. Allie was furious; her only daughter had rejected her because of heavenly influence. Michael would pay for this...  
  
"Fine! Stay here...continue being the pathetic, soul harvester you are. You've chosen sides; when the battle begins...you die." Said Allie, disappearing in a burst of flame.  
  
"No, mother" Vampy whispered into the empty room, "It is you that will die...I'll make sure of it." Vampy orbed her way back to earth...  
  
  
"Spike! You're supposed to stake the vampires, not beat them to a gross and bloody pulp!" yelled Buffy, sending a stake into the heart of one of her opponents with her new power.   
  
"Oh c'mon, Slayer. When are you gonna loosen up and have a bit of bleedin' fun?" said Spike literally running circles around the vamp he was fighting. Between them, Buffy had staked almost the entire vampire posse that attacked them...all but one. The two blondes circled the remaining vamp like predators circling prey, and then the female vampire did something strange...she pulled out a stake of her own!  
  
"She is coming! And it is revenge she seeks against the God who shunned her and the daughter who rejected her. When she comes, the moon will scream and blood will flow! Beware...the end is near." Said the vamp, then she staked herself...ashes falling to the grass.  
  
"Well that was odd," said Spike, brushing the dust off his clothing. Buffy nodded...  
  
"A vamp committing suicide...I'd never thought I'd ever see that!" she said.   
  
"I tried" Spike replied. The two walked in the direction of Giles'  
  
"Yeah but I wasn't there when you tried. You falling and breaking the table instead must've been a riot," said Buffy, with a laugh.  
  
"Ha, bloody, ha...Slayer. The only reason I tried to stake myself was because of you!" Spike snapped.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby!" said Buffy. Spike stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Blow me!" he said, grabbing hi crotch in her direction. Buffy sashayed up to him, and got very close. Spike's body reacted to her nearness, closing his eyes, he willed himself to keep control. Buffy put her mouth close to his ear...  
  
"You wish..." she whispered, running her tongue along the edge of his ear and then bolting off into the night. Spike's eyes snapped open...  
  
"Slayer, you're playing with fire, luv!" he yelled, taking off after her. Unbeknownst to the two blondes, there was a white winged figure hovering above them with a smile on his face.  
  
"And she can't wait to get burned" it whispered.  
  
TBC  



End file.
